


all i want for christmas is you

by queenhomeslice



Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Everyone is Bisexual, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You want exactly four things for Christmas.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788748
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.
> 
> ____  
> I typed this in like an hour and a half. It's 2:30 am. Merry Christmas.

It's Christmas Eve, and snow has already begun to drift down across Insomnia, blanketing the capital city in quiet white powder. It’s cold enough for the snowflakes to accumulate—it’s already piling up at the base of the windows and on top of cars and roofs. But while the world outside is freezing and harsh, the cocoon you’re currently wrapped in couldn’t be more like a Hallmark movie if it tried. 

In fact, Hallmark probably _wishes_ it had Ignis on staff to decorate and coordinate costumes. The prince’s apartment is spotless, luxury holiday decorations strung and placed on nearly every dust-free surface. Multiple clusters of candles are burning in the living room, the dining room, the bathroom, the bedroom, making Noct’s home smell like a total amalgamation of the very spirit of Christmas—candles with names like _frosted sugar cooki_ _e_ and _candy cane lane_ and _great northern pine_ and _cozy christmas sweater._ You’re not even sure what a cozy Christmas sweater is supposed to smell like—but whatever it is, it smells good, and Ignis is a holiday _god_ , that much you are sure of. The glittering Christmas tree in the corner of Noct’s living room is perfect, looking straight out of a department store window, complete with large presents tucked under it, waiting to be discovered. He’s been in the kitchen for hours, cooking and baking a holiday feast—and desserts—fit for royalty. Ignis had even coordinated all of your outfits: complementing holiday sweaters, black jeans, comfy loafers, cute reindeer headbands (which were probably Prompto’s idea, but honestly, everyone looks adorable in them). 

You sigh as you watch Ignis putter about the kitchen, with Gladio at his side to help him--it’s so easy to get lost looking at the two gorgeous, older retainers of your best friend. They stand _so_ close, almost always bumping hips or touching elbows, leaning in close to laugh quietly at some inside joke. 

Speaking of laughter, a bright peal of twinkling chimes resonates from the living room, wafting into the kitchen like the savory scent of the turkey that Ignis has just pulled from the oven, again looking like something that should be on the cover of _Better Homes and Gardens: Holiday Meal Guide_. Your turn your head in the direction of the living room to see Prompto leaning close into Noct’s space, lean body shaking with joy. Noctis is playing a video game that he’s played at least five times already, but there are particular scenes that always draw him back to another play-through—scenes that always have Prompto giggling like the sweet, adorable dork that he is. Noct’s husky voice echoes him—he can’t but laugh at the digital shenanigans, either. 

And so you get lost gazing at the heads full of blond and black tufts of hair, perfectly styled in impossible points, yet both heads looking oh-so-touchable and soft. What would it be like to run your fingers through Noct’s hair? Would he purr and curl up on your lap like a big ol’ cat? Would Prompto blush pink and get full body shivers, those big puppy-dog eyes fluttering closed, allowing you to admire his long eyelashes?

“__________?” 

You blink and gulp, turning to the source of your spoken name. And oh, what unspeakable joy courses through you when Ignis says your name, high Tenebraen accent curling around the syllables like a big blanket scarf on a chilly afternoon. Ignis saying your name is like taking that first sip of hot chocolate when the temperature is finally cold enough to warrant drinking it—the same amount of heat courses through you either way. 

“Yeah, Iggy?” You look up at the tall, gorgeous man. His sharp green eyes are half-lidded, gazing at you from behind silver-rimmed glasses with what you can only hope is platonic affection. 

He smiles, those perfect lips with that perfect cupid’s bow curling up at the ends and melting you to your core. “You seem lost in thought, darling.”

Oh, if only Ignis could guess what you were thinking about. You shake your head and shrug. “Sorry, just—absorbing the atmosphere, I guess.”

Ignis beams at you. Gladio comes up behind him and hands you a glass of the imported wine he’d so graciously acquired for this party. 

“Here sweetheart, loosen up. Ya seem kinda tense,” says the big, beefy shield. 

You chuckle nervously but take the glass, intentionally brushing your fingers against Gladio’s. Any day where Gladiolus Amicita has touched you, even just slightly, is a good day. Gods. How you long to have his large, strong hands on you in so many other ways. 

You swallow your internal thoughts down with the wine as Ignis calls the other two young men in for dinner, and then it’s all quiet conversation and praises of Ignis’ cooking for the time being. But this is perfectly fine with you—you’ve got ulterior motives for this evening. All you’re doing is biding your time, and Iggy’s sweet potato casserole is the perfect pairing to your liquid courage.

You’re finishing glass number three as Ignis and Noctis help clean up after dessert. You look across the table to Gladio, who’s had his own fair share of alcohol, and who is looking entirely too kissable for words. You flick your eyes to Prompto, who looks about ready to pass out into a food coma, that sweet freckled face just begging to be distorted with violent sensations of pleasure. 

The realization that you were polyamarous wasn’t as much of a surprise as you’d thought it would be--by the time that you realized that you were undeniably head-over-heels for not only Prince Noctis but all three of his royal retainers, you were already in so deep that words and labels didn’t even matter anymore. You knew what you wanted, and one way or another, you were determined to have it. 

“Okay,” you say, sitting on the coffee table. You’d somehow managed to assemble all four men onto Noct’s giant, plush couch in front of you. Noctis and Prompto are in the middle, with Gladio and Ignis framing them on the left and the right, respectively. You’re warm and lucid from the wine, thankful for the lowered inhibitions, or you might never follow through. Your tender heart is still pounding, though, hoping that this doesn’t absolutely ruin everything. But there’s no time like the present—and it _is_ the season of giving, after all. 

“Okay,” you continue. “So I’m going to give each of you your present now. The rules are, no matter what you hear, you have to keep your eyes closed until after everyone gets theirs. I will tell you when I am finished. Okay?”

They all nod, shifting happily, smiling at you and giving you their undivided attention. The power you’re commanding right now is exhilarating. What would it be like to be their focus in the bedroom? Ah, best not to put the sleigh before the reindeer, you think as you inhale and exhale deeply. 

“Okay, then. Close your eyes.”

Once everyone has obeyed, you rise from the coffee table, moving to the far right of the couch, in front of Ignis. His breathing is even, broad chest rising and falling softly under his navy-blue snowflake-patterned cable-knit sweater. You lean down, placing your small, cubby hands on either side of his handsome face, and lean in close, pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss against his unsuspecting lips. 

Ignis gasps in surprise, and you can see him struggling not to open his eyes. His name escapes your lips with barely any sound behind it at all. 

“Sssssh, Iggy,” you whisper, ghosting your lips over his again. “Just wait, okay.”

Honest to gods, Ignis actually _whimpers_ as you pull away from him, and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. You move to Noctis next, cupping his still-boyish face in your hands. You thumb over his cheeks in tandem, and you revel in the blush that creeps up to his eyes before leaning down and giving him a kiss of his own. 

He’s got much less self-control than his adviser—stormy blue eyes meet yours. 

“Close your eyes, Highness,” you whisper. 

“But—” 

“Ah-ah, remember my rules.” 

Noctis pouts and you can’t help but giggle, pressing a second kiss to his puckered mouth.

You move onto Prompto, cupping his face in your hands, admiring the flush of pink that rises to the tips of his adorable little ears. You take a little more time with him, pressing light kisses across the line of freckles under his eyes before moving down to slot your mouth against his. Prompto moans a little into your kiss, but his eyes are squinted shut and misty when you pull away. You kiss away the tears on his cheeks for good measure before moving on to your final giftee of the evening. 

Gladio reacts instantly when you place your warm hands on his chiseled jaw—his broad full mouth parts in wonder, immediately granting you more access than the other three. You kiss him slowly, swiping your tongue around his mouth and gleefully swallowing his grunts of appreciation before pulling away too fast. He, too, breaks your rule, cracking open one eye as you pull away. 

“Sweetheart—” he begins. 

“Naughty boy,” you whisper, putting a finger to his lips. “I haven’t said my magic words yet.” And if you see Gladio’s 6-6 frame rumble with anticipation, well—that’s just information to file away for later. 

You sit back on the cleared-off coffee table and clear your throat. “Okay. You may open your eyes and discuss what I gave to each of you.” 

Eight pairs of eyes immediately fly open, and the guys turn to each other hurriedly, Noctis and Prompto turning in all directions at once trying to communicate. 

“She kissed me!” says Prompto excitedly, looking from you to Noctis to Ignis to Gladio, then back at you, then at the ceiling, as though he has to tell the Astrals, too. 

“Wait, you too? But she kissed me!” says Noctis, leaning over to look at Ignis, then at Gladio. 

“I received some sweetness as well,” Ignis murmurs, adjusting his glasses. Holy shit, is he...embarrased? Gods that’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. 

“Swept me off my feet, and I ain’t even standing,” Gladio agrees, smiling wide at his friends, finally turning to you with a predatory grin. “Care to explain, baby?”

You gulp nervously after your four friends have figured out that they’ve all been kissed. They turn to you, all flushed and nervous and confused. 

“So, here’s the thing,” you say, suddenly shy. The wine must be wearing off. “I’m, um. I’m in love with you. With...with _all_ of you. And uh… I was wondering if...maybe one of you...liked me, or loved me...back?”

Ignis just blinks. “Darling,” he begins, but Noctis cuts him off. 

“Dude,” says Noctis. “I’ve been in love with you for like three years now.”

Prompto swallows hard, fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck—his cute little tick he does when he’s nervous. “I, uh. Hard same, buddy. You’re like...you’re really hot. But like! You’re personality too! Is also hot!” He’s beet-red—you wish you could just gobble him up right here and now. 

You’re already soaring. Two out of four is more than you ever thought possible—hell, one was a stretch in your self-sabotaging brain. You look at Ignis. 

“__________,” he starts again. “I’m quite head over tits for you. How could you not see that?”

You wanna snort at Ignis saying the word ‘tits’, but you’re loathe to ruin the moment. All you can do is smile at him and try not to cry. _Ignis_ likes you. Gods above, _Ignis._

“Savin’ the best for last I see,” chimes Gladio, grinning wolfishly as he gives you a once-over. “Baby, I’ve been droppin’ hints for months now. Iggy told me I was bein’ too obvious.” He leans back to look at the adviser. “So why didn’t you tell her how you felt, if you’re so enamored?”

“I didn’t want to push my boundaries,” Ignis explains sheepishly. “I was afraid of jeopardizing our friendship. That is the last thing I want in all the world.”

Noctis and Prompto are staring at you in disbelief. All you can do is stare back until you find your voice. 

“I’m, um. I’m polyamarous,” you clarify. “I, uh. You’re free to reject me, or whatever, but like. I want all of you.”

“Greedy,” says Noctis with a casual smirk. The action turns his face from boyish to dangerous, and fuck, it’s so hot. _He’s_ so hot. 

You shrug. “I want all of you. But if that’s not something you’re comfortable with, I get it. And if you can’t answer now, it’s okay. I can wait.” 

Gladio looks over at his friends and winks. “If I said I hadn’t thought about you three like that, I’d be a damn liar,” the shield laughs. 

Prompto puts his hand over his heart and exhales like he’s just been told his life has been spared from the electric chair. “Okay, okay, I’m glad I’m not the only one. Uh. Literally all of you are bad for my libido.” He bites his lip and looks at Gladio. “I want you to mandhandle the fuck out of me.” He looks at Noctis. “I’ve loved you since I was like, ten.” He leans over to look at Ignis. “Literally everything you do is walking sex and I’m so weak, Igster.” 

Ignis actually snorts. “I apologize, I did not realize I was being so openly lewd,” he says with a sly smile. 

“No, nope!” squeaks Prompto. “Don’t stop on my account, Iggy.”

Noctis is frozen, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Wait, Prom—what?” He turns to Ignis. “Did you know about this? And wait, do _you_ love me?”

Ignis tilts his head like Noctis has just asked him what two plus two is. “Noct, you are the center of my universe,” he says. “How could I not love you?”

Noctis exhales, turning to look at Gladio. “Big guy?”

Gladio smiles softly. “Noctis,” he says. “Who am I if you don’t exist?”

Noct’s eyes widen and then his whole face contorts with emotion, and he falls into Prompto’s arms, sobbing with relief. Ignis palms over the back of his black reindeer sweater and looks at you. 

“You have made us unexpectedly bare our own feelings tonight,” he says lovingly. “Darling. How could we four not love someone as honest, as caring, as brave, as selfless as you? Look at what you’ve done to us. Do you not realize we are wrapped around your finger?” He looks back up and Gladio and licks his lips, causing the shield to actually blush. “And what I wouldn’t give to bend you over every viable surface in the whole bloody Citadel,” Ignis breathes. 

A primal growl escapes Gladio’s throat and it’s all you can do to keep from jumping his—Noct’s, _someone’s—_ bones right then and there. 

“So, you all...you like me? And I like you. So we...are we all dating?”

Prompto looks up from holding his emotional prince and just beams at you like you’ve hung not only the moon, but the stars as well. “If you’re asking if I want to go from having no sex to having sex with four of the most beautiful people I’v ever laid eyes on, then fuck yes,” he says, laughing brightly. 

  
At that moment, _All I Want for Christmas is You_ begins to blare from Noct’s stereo system. You really couldn’t care less about any presents—not now, and not for the rest of your life. Everything you’ve ever needed is sitting right in front of you.


End file.
